Role Play: Ryner's Fortune
by Ikoter
Summary: Ryner's Fortune is a role playing fiction, where me and one of my friends role play through Runeterra. This right here is the portion that I've wrote down. Read if you feel like it. SFW.


**No. 1**

For a while now, night settled over Noxus. The atmosphere was rather peaceful, perfectly allowing an even more peaceful family to enjoy their dinner.

Akatosh, Vayne and Annmarie were sitting at a table, food before them, in an eerie silence.

"Hmm, hasn't shown up after all, has he?" The wife had asked, much to Annmarie's dismay.

The father refused to give an answer, knowing he might hurt little Annmarie's feelings.

But the wall behind him broke, sending parts in multiple directions and forcing the family to flip the table and duck for cover.

"I'm here!" The man riding a steel stallion declared in a loud voice.

Akatosh placed his hands on his head. "Did you just-"

"Uncle!" The little girl said in full joy of the situation.

She rushed to the uncle, who lowered himself and picked her up. But he hadn't dismounted the stallion yet.

They took a few hooves forward and behind them, followed aunt Diana.

"Hello everyone." The two intruders had only now declared.

Even though Akatosh was in a permanent state of jaw dropping at a loss for words, it still didn't deter his family to set out and meet them.

Annmarie was sitting on her uncle's arm, clinging to his neck. He then unmounted the stallion with a smile on his face.

The aunt approached Annmarie, trying to introduce herself. But the little girl clinged to her uncle even tighter, sending the aunt away.

Diana felt down for a moment, but her husband patted her shoulder saying: "There, there. It's okay."

"It would seem the dinner is ruined, and as we're all starving, I may as well begin preparing a feast." Vayne said. Diana accompanied her to the kitchen to help the cooking.

The rest remained in the dining room, flipping the table back up and expanding it so that their new guests can attend.

Akatosh came to his friend and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "I'm gonna frikkin kill you one day."

"I know, I know."

* * *

 **No. 2**

Ryner was walking through the Institute of War, intent on reaching the training grounds.

"Hei!"

His left hand was grabbed as suddenly, his angel showed up.

"Eh? What are you doing here?"

"I was around. Then I saw you."

Diana kissed his cheek.

"Umm, okay."

"Where you going to?"

"Training..."

She giggled.

"I hope it ends quickly."

"Me too."

Ryner could feel her hands warmth extend through his entire being.

But this happiness only lasted a second as the corridor through which they strode was splitting into two.

"Here, I head left. I don't suppose you come this way?" Diana had said.

She didn't like to be proven right in that moment, but Ryner washed her grief away.

"Thank you for being here, if only a little. It brightened up my day."

"Of course."

They shared a kiss, before breaking and going their separate directions.

Ryner went right while Diana went left.

He could feel her skin's warmth coursing through him even now.

As Ryner was about to turn the corner, he looked back. She too had done the same, and they shared a momentary glance at each other.

* * *

 **No. 3**

It was finally over. The summoner tutoring lesson with councillor Vessaria had mentally exhausted Ryner.

He hated that the high councillor put him through extra sessions after his little incident with Diana.

Arriving back at the corridor where he split pathway not too many hours ago, Ryner spotted something in the distance.

Quietly sneaking upon the unsuspecting victim, the summoner coiled his arms around her.

"WHA?!" Her voice escaped as her hands jolt up, dropping the book.

Her eyes race to meet Ryner's, who right now, was overjoyed to see his angel.

"You scared me."

"Hah hah, did I?"

"Come here you-"

Diana gladly returned the favor in the form of a kiss. She then bended low and picked up her book.

"You waited here for me?"

"I couldn't just let you walk back home alone, could I?"

The two surround each other with their arms, uniting lips once more.

"Let's go home together..."

* * *

 **No. 4**

The main hall of the cathedral was filled to the brim with people.

It was a good thing this wedding wasn't hosted in the Du Coteau mansion. Who would have expected so many people to attend?

Both military personnel and civilians were present.

Standing at the end of the hall way with a big book in hand and dressed up in priest clothing, was a truly unexpected sight.

Swain scoffed at this idea. He was the one to declare married the young couple.

Even general Darius and his brother Draven were presentably dressed. Despite the weaponry they neglected to leave at home...

Akatosh waited. His right hand grasped upon Vayne's palm, as they sat on chairs in front row. And near them, little Annemarie was present, holding hands with her mother.

Akatosh's wife whispered unto him: "Hasn't he shown up?"

"Nope..."

"I hope he's still on his way. Annemarie is a bit depressed."

'Please don't ruin anything...' The husband cried in his mind.

The trumpets blew away the awkward silence, as the couple finally made their way towards central stage, and ultimately, marriage.

Elegantly dressed, Akatosh now understood what Vladimir saw in his bride.

The dress Morgana wore definitely depicted her as some sort of a fallen goddess.

Equally as elegant, the groom wore a black suit.

Upon arriving in front, Swain began:

"We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lord Vladimir, Count of Sanguine, to the Fair Lady Morgana, Fallen Angel of our city. Do you, Vladimir, take Morgana to be your Countess, and in good and bad, shall stab back stabbers together?"

"Yes off course."

"And do you, Morgana, take Vladimir as your Count, and in good and bad, protect one another against all odds?"

"I do-"

'CRIIIEKK-BOOOOF'

Everyone looked. Through the roof fell a different man, dressed up elegantly.

"Oh, he did make it." Vayne said.

Akatosh was silent.

"Uncle!"

"I think you'll find this man more pleasing than your current choice." A different woman's voice sounded.

Swain looked up through the crack and saw Leblanc. The reparations to this church's roof will cost. And he knows exactly who to ask for money.

Getting up, Ryner shouted: "YOU FUKKIN BICH!"

Those were his first words upon arrival? His grand entrance was enough to leave most of the audience speechless, and now this?

"I'll be leaving now, bye, bye!" Leblanc said as she flew away.

She disappeared from sight, as Ryner shook his suit.

"Shouldn't have asked that bitch for directions."

Looking around innocently, as everyone was staring at him, Ryner heard a feint noise beneath his feet...

"Ugh, oh..."

It would seem he squashed the groom of the wedding.

He then noticed the immense increase in power close by… The bride was angered, and Ryner didn't stick around.

* * *

 **No. 5**

Ryner's shoulder was tapped.

"Hm?"

She snuggled onto him.

"I'm glad to see you."

"Me too sweetheart."

"Oh, stop it you..."

"Hehehe."

"Can you guess what I've received?"

"Depends on who it is that did the giving."

"I've received some tickets to a free two day stay at a hot spring in Ionia from Vayne."

"How so?"

"Well, Vayne made some reservations while shopping for herself and her cupcake, but they never got around to it."

'Considering his position…'

"So she gave us the opportunity. Can we go?"

"I've no quarrel with Ionia, so yes of course."

"D'awww thank you."

Diana hugged him.

"Are there any extra activities involved?"

She replied without breaking contact.

"There are. Table tennis, a massage, body stretching-"

"Yoga?"

"-and something called 'catch the rodent'?"

"I'm guessing that's the kind of super sadistic activity Noxians enjoy."

"And-"

She pulled back and looked at Ryner from up close.

"-some private time under the moon light for us both."

"Oh boy!"

* * *

 **No. 6**

Akatosh suddenly got a bad feeling creeping up his spine. He hugged Vayne, in hope of feeling better.

"Everything alright?"

"Um, yea, why wouldn't it be?"

"Your shaking."

"P-protect me…"

The front door busted open as what seemed like a train busted through it without stopping. Just in time for Vayne to push Akatosh off her and exactly the in the path of the moving death machine… as it continued until it reached the other end of the mansion.

No doubt pushing the poor Baron till the end of it, and after that stopping, just to let Akatosh collide a couple more times with the ground on his own.

A man stepped off of it. He was shortly followed by a woman, as little Annmarie shouted a silly and innocent 'uncle' whilst running at him to be picked up.

The two visitors politely saluted Vayne, and the rotten meat bag Gore just stood staring at them.

"Umm, why'd you use that thing to come here?" Vayne asked.

"Oh this thing?" Ryner answered. " Last time I was here, the guards of Noxus tried to kill me. So this time I used a more 'subtle' approach."

"Subtle?"

"Yeah, I couldn't let the guards recognize me until I reached here, so ugh, yea."

"You passed through the entirety of Noxus with this thing?"

"Ugh hum."

"I think I should borrow it sometime..."

"Yea, sure. Where's Akatosh?"

Vayne turned head and looked in the direction her husband flew.

"I'm… gunn… gonna… ki… you…"

* * *

 **No. 7**

Ryner placed a sack of golden coins on the table after he had drowned more than three mugs of drink at the bar.

Getting up from his chair, he started heading to the exit, but caught the glimpse of an unknown person peeking through the cracks of the doors. Shortly after, disappearing.

"Ah, yeah…" Ryner remembered about Akatosh's warning, of that 'stalker'. Good thing he brought his sword along.

Proceeding out, the summoner was met by an intense downpour of rain. Looking up at the sky, Ryner saw just how many formations of clouds covered the sun.

'Tch, the weather is still terrible.' He originally took a short drinking break in hopes the rain would pass.

Looking left and right, no people could be spotted. Who would want to be outside on such terrible weather?

It was usually filled to the brim with people and agitation there in the market square, since it was so close to the Institute of War.

Ryner's ears caught a glimmer of noise escaping from the right, and turned head real quick. The figure that was there allowed itself to be seen for merely half a second, before once more breaking line of sight and hiding.

There was a small alleyway in between the bar and the next building.

Ryner approached, grasping unto his sword and turning the corner. Its brown cape covered the figure entirely as it ran through the rain. The chase began.

Through the gaps between buildings, and through the rain, the two of them moved surprisingly fast. Faster than an average human at best, no, not even a regular champion of the League would be capable of keeping up with them.

The figure cut around a corner, but to its surprise, it was a dead end. "Got ya!" Ryner was contradicted as it jumped over the three-meter-tall wall and unto the roof of a building.

"Alright then…" He jumped as well, making it up to seven meters in altitude and landing right in the path of the suspect, knocking them down on their butt.

The brown hood fell backwards and revealed the figure of a young girl.

Her face was like a clear blessing, full of life.

Two green eyes, like emeralds, gazed upon Ryner as if he was the far light in the tunnel. Two actual emerald earrings hanged from the girl's ears, and a silver fang necklace adorned her forehead.

Her hair was black and long. It stood untied, but it acted like it was. Her skin was not white, like Ryner's, but rather a light tan, constantly blistered by the unending rain.

'The chase ends here.' Is what the summoner wanted to say, but could not. The figure of the girl... It triggered memories onto Ryner, leaving him completely unable to even unsheath his ultra great sword.

"Who... " This word was all the summoner could muster in that moment.

The girl raised herself up, and with almost begging eyes, looked at Ryner.

Her mouth opened to say words before the imposing figure of a man in front of her, yet her jaw stopped half way, making a blurry noise.

Shaking her fear of the situation, her nervousness, her sadness, she managed to say: "You are my father... "

Those words hit Ryner like a boulder.

The girl had teary eyes as she finally managed to lift the immense burden off her chest. She walked forward and hugged her stunned father.

'What... This... Can't be...'

Was it?

"Aeolia..." Ryner had whispered, but the girl responded by lifting her head and saying:

"She was my mommy. And you are my father. My name is Sasha."

* * *

 **No. 8**

After having been informed that dinner is yet ANOTER thirty minutes away, Akatosh returned to the sofa. His thoughts were unclear, as the only thing he could actually focus on was food.

Or did he? He turned his head to look right, then got up and walked to a corridor, because there had been a rather disturbing sound coming from the door leading outside.

Passing by the corner, he could now see outside light. Normally there'd be a door preventing such a sight. Normally…

Akatosh looked at a man the same height as himself, dressed in black, with a rather pissed off look on his face, but at the same time, tired, which spoke of agony beyond any belief.

Looking at the man's feet, his door awaited…

"Seriously dude? I was right here, sitting on the couch, and I could have heard you if you just knocked normally."

"Oh I did. I did! Three times in fact!" His voice was raspy and tired. It almost sounded like he forced the words out.

'Am I so hungry that I didn't even hear him knocking?' "Well wadda ya want?"

From behind Ryner came a head into view, or the quarter of one, hiding behind him. Ryner moved his right hand, grasped unto the being, and pulled it up and ahead of himself, showing it to Akatosh.

It was a young girl with a light tan skin color and emerald earrings.

"Umm… Hello." She said rather fearfully.

"See if she and I are related in any way." Ryner placed the girl down, allowing her to reside upon her own two feet.

"Honey! Dinner's- Oh, we have guests."

"Uncle!" These voices came from the left, as another woman and a young, younger, younger'er girl arrived in the room.

"I did not expect visitors." Vayne was positive at this outcome.

'Unexpected… Unwelcomed… Guests…' Akatosh grumbled to himself.

The youngest one rushed to hug Ryner's left leg, while demanding to be picked up so she reaches his neck.

The other youngster grabbed unto Ryner's waists and looked down at the youngest. There were clear sparks flying between the eyes of these two.

Another woman entered the scene, behind Ryner, snapping her fingers. The oldest of the youngest quickly un-sticked from Ryner and backed a foot away, with a rather, hum… submissive look on her face.

"Were not here for dinner. We're here to settle a misunderstanding. We'll leave afterwards." She looked at Sasha, who avoided eye contact, shrieking away.

'What the hell is going on...'

Akatosh took this chance to test something his subordinate Agnor helped him learn. A soul reading ability. Looking at Ryner's chest, specifically where the heart lies, he could see a big, warm, blue bubble burning with a white flame. His soul.

Turning head to look down at the girl, hers too had the same shape, same color, and same burning pattern.

'Oh boy… I hope he's not gonna break anything when I tell him…'

* * *

 **No. 9**

Ryner slept peacefully in his bed with towels, water and pills in close proximity.

His condition needing improvement due to possible sickness.

Of course, he was kept warm by his hearts dearest.

His sound sleep was however disturbed. On his chest he felt slight tickling, possibly from harmless finger toughing.

His unconscious reaction was to move a hand down to scratch himself, only to find out that they are bound.

This inevitably woke Ryner, and his eyes widened farther when a purple light made itself visible several feet ahead.

"Uhh..."

The light brightened up, revealing that it was emanated from a purple sphere of some sort.

The sphere was then joined by two more, which orbited in a circle pattern to reveal a form. A woman...

Ryner's eyes completely opened up, alerted at the presence of an intruder.

Her shape and face were something he hoped never to deal with again.

"Missed me?" Not at all...

Ryner would have voiced complaint, but discovered that his mouth was covered, making him unable to speak properly.

"I missed you..." She approached, her face displayed sentiments of joy long kept hidden.

She then pushed those feelings aside, to look in disgust at the one next to him. Diana...

She too slept soundly, cuddling the one person most important in her life.

It alerted Ryner to see Syndra moved a hand close to his beloved. Upon touching her, Diana was enveloped in darkness, so much so that she vanished, taken to who knows where.

Ryner's response to this was to try and break free of the chains, to no avail.

"Ah, you won't break them. They are specially designed to handle your strength."

Upon hearing this, Ryner attempted a telepathic call for help.

Syndra's response was to put a collar around the man's neck, preventing the use of magic.

Alerted to his sudden connection failure, Ryner brought eyes upon his capturer, sending out a clear message.

"What do I want from you, eh? Just a little bit of adventure in the hopes of reclaiming what was lost a long time ago."

She moved her hands and revealed her breasts.

"How are they? I'm certain no one has a better pair than mine."

He turned away, facing the direction where Diana stood moments ago.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure her pain will only last a second."

This quickly returned Ryner's gaze to see Syndra's palm rested on her face, displaying a slutty mood. A heart shape in each of her eyes.

She untied his mouth but sealed it further with her own, intent on having fun...

* * *

 **No. 10**

Akatosh stood still in front of his door. He nearly boiled today in Noxian high command with the crazy stream of orders Swain poured down on all those present there. It was unavoidable, he guessed. They could not allow Damacia to gain a foot hold close to Noxus.

Soldiers had been set on a tight perimeter surrounding their city. These next few days could become frustrating.

So he stood in front of the door without feeling like opening it. Wouldn't want that day's work to affect his loved ones in any way.

Hesitantly, he slowly moved a hand towards the handle. Before reaching it, the handle turned and the door opened. A little girl appeared, being suddenly grasped by happiness to see Akatosh. Who in return changed his expression to better suit the meeting.

"Daddy!" She said loudly while rushing into a hug, alerting the inhabitants within the household.

Having no luggage permitted him to pick her up, "How are you doing Annmarie?" then proceeding inside.

Within, passing by the hallway and into the living room, a table awaited, many things upon it, and a charade of people gathered around it, whom all lightened up seeing the man walk in.

"HAAAAARRPYY BAARRTHHDAAYYY!" They shouted.

This left Akatosh still, just staying there wordless. Vayne approached, kissing his cheek and repeating what everybody already said. Then she proceeded to gently drag Akatosh to a table seat.

On his way, he scouted those there present. Firstly, his daughter Annemarie, whom he held in his arms, and his wife, Vayne, alongside him.

Secondly, the necromancer Agnor.

Lastly, Ryner and his bunch, whom stood up and gave a big, premium, deluxe edition, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

Sitting down, the big round cake on the table required someone to blow out them torches, of which Akatosh happily complied to. Couldn't help the little missy Annmarie wanting to lend a helping hand as well.

The dinner went smoothly, each imparting upon one another words and gifts, as if it were Christmas.

"Akatosh!" Ryner began. "Come see this!" In turn receiving no reply.

The celebrated one approached Ryner, whom was staring down at a fairly large box in the corner. That did not look like any present as it was not wrapped in anything.

"What do you think this is?" Pointing out at the content within.

"An overgrown Gargwa egg."

"Nope."

"A Griffon egg?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"How about you give it a name first?"

"Huh? The hell for?"

"Name it!"

"Fine. Umm… Light." Suddenly the egg shaked, finally piercing through the barriers which kept 'it' in place.

First thing to emerge were two spears on opposite sides, pointing defiantly at the ceiling. Next a body, four limbs, one tail and one head. This broke the structure completely, shattering the egg.

"Is that…" He began looking at its ice covered figure.

"Is it?" Ryner replied slyly.

"It is?!"

"It is! Happy birthday mate. Don't use it to conquer the world." A Dragon infant.

* * *

 **No. 11**

The four stood waiting at the designated meeting location, but became slightly weary.

"Where is he?"

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to meet Jacky here?"

"Give it a minute." Upon agreeing to wait a little longer, the beam fell upon them with great precision.

The four had been pulled up very fast, barely having time to comprehend what was happening, and woke up amidst dark halls.

"Welcome!" Jacky insinuated, both arms pointing completely opposite sides.

He was quickly shot with three rather angered faces: Akatosh, Vayne and Diana.

But not Ryner.

The means of transportation had been communicated to him, even if he had neglected to tell the rest of the crew, hence, why the anger on their faces.

"Hei look, Runeterra!" Ryner had stated and the three turned around.

Through a blackened glass window, every one of them peered at the planet.

It was magnificent...

But, the sun was visibly hiding behind the planet, and it caught the attention of a certain worshipper.

Fortunately, it also caught the attention of her guardian.

"Don't even think about it." Ryner placed his hand on Diana's shoulder.

She averted her gaze to look at it for a moment, before turning around.

Ryner could see a clear yearning for vengeance in her eyes, but his were calm. They told Diana that great sadness was to come if she were to have said vengeance.

Ryner quickly pulled Diana into a hug. That gesture alone sent a message that things are better the way they are right now.

Akatosh and Vayne scoffed at the idea. Taking down the sun? Is she that mad?

"If you are all ready, I will take you to your rooms." Jacky told the four, each picking up their luggage and preparing to follow their host.

There suddenly appeared a mass of darkness close to their retinue, causing everyone to stop and pay attention to it.

Mere seconds passed and the darkness was gone, leaving behind only a white haired woman, whose form was covered by a magnificent black dress.

"Hello." She said to the guests and proceeded to touch Jacky's cheek with her lips.

This act left a sore thought among the four: 'Can we get going already?'.

"Just a moment." Almost as if reading everybody's minds, Jacky pulled a hand up and casted a beam through the glass wall.

Shortly after, the ground near them was stepped on by two more individuals. One man and one fox lady.

This told the whole crew of how they arrived at their current location.

And by the way, they were in a temple on the moon.

"Greetings." The two who just arrived said despite the four's rather ominous silence.

* * *

 **No. 12**

After all the guests were taken to their rooms, after they left their luggage there, everybody was gathered at the main room in which they were all summoned by Jacky from Runeterra.

They were there for... The 'main event'.

The couples were paired up, holding close to their partners for fear of getting lost.

Ryner and Diana.

Akatosh and Vayne.

Touma and Ahri.

Jacky and Syndra.

"Now that we are all here, let the main event begin!" Jacky exclaimed, raising a hand and snapping two fingers.

The women disappeared.

"Heiwhatthe?!"

"Vayne?"

"Relaaaaax. They are fine. At least for now." Jacky reassured.

"Explanation. Now!" Ryner and Akatosh, spoke in unison.

Touma wasn't even worried.

"The main event consists of a battle royale among the men. No, let's make it a one on one, but twice."

The disagreement among Akatosh and Ryner only grew. No way they were going to agree to this.

"Like hell."

"Not happening."

"No? You see, I've known you would say such and have taken… measures."

Akatosh suddenly coughed blood.

"The darkness in here is filled with evil. I've especially boosted it so that your darker side grows further vigilant. It will kill you from within, so you must fight in order to survive. I wonder how long you can last till you lash out-"

Speaking of which, Touma had attempted on Jacky's life, but failed it so easily. With a red sword seemingly taken out of nowhere. Having his back turned, you'd figure Jacky wouldn't see it coming…

"And so I shall fight you." Snapping two fingers, the room was cut in half, the four separated by a thick wall which raised itself out of the ground.

"Great…" Though Akatosh. 'He poisoned the room so we become more evil?'

The summoner suddenly noticed red energy converging all around Ryner.

"Oh shit…" Ryner was about to go berserk. The energy seeped into his mind and body, taking control and putting the Nephilim in an enraged state.

To quickly put a stop to it, Akatosh immediately summoned all his power and froze Ryner. Creating a block of substantial thickness; the summoner believed himself safe.

But hating to be proven wrong, Akatosh called upon ice to form giant fists, preparing for the inevitable.

The inevitable expressed itself in the form of an angered Ryner busting the ice prison open with maddening rage and a feral roar.

Jumping fiercely, the Nephilim swinged at Akatosh, who raised guard to block.

It went through, causing the summoner to stumble back and allowing Ryner to advance with little resistance, sliding close to the glass wall.

Too close, one might add. If that wall was to be broken, a very bad scenario would erupt.

Akatosh did not want to claw for breath in space and thus, preffered to throw an ice chain at Ryner to slow and stop his slide.

"Don't break the frikkin glass that's keeping us all alive ye lunatic!"

But them being summoners of the Institute of War, there was a one hundred percent chance of casting a spell which allowed them to breathe and survive in the harshness of space.

Turning around, the enraged Ryner grabbed the chain and pulled, but Akatosh had the ice break so as not to be dragged closer to the Nephilim.

Fighting his friend in close combat is sure death. Another strategy is advised.

The room they were in, the half room, did not offer that much space to maneuver however. Guerilla tactics were off the board.

Akatosh had to use his latest and most powerful spell.

"Ivanguard." Ice quickly engulfed the man in a thick protective shell, of spherical form.

Ryner launched himself forward, arriving at the sphere with a fist, continuing with a flurry. The ice did not break.

This containment was created specifically to deal with physical attacks. It wouldn't break from outside.

Noticing the futility, Ryner jumped back. Tapping into his dormant power, a blackened energy rushed Ryner, beginning his transformation.

First, the shell of ice cracked - the being within becoming free.

Sprouting head first, twin red eyes, supported on a long neck, two razor sharp wings alongside its elongated body, but missing any form of legs.

'This form is yet incomplete and so is the spell. I will use this opportunity for field testing.'

The Dragon lowered its head to roar. The timing was impeccable as the Nephilim completely awakened his sleeping power and returned to his original form with a devastating shout.

Looking from outside, the two beasts within roared at one another simultaneously.

The first to lash out was the Dragon, mouth heading straight for its adversary to bite. Ryner easily dodged, coming out a mere meter from his original location.

Summoning great sword out of thin air, the Nephilim slammed it down hard on cold floor.

It would appear the dragon is very mobile and flexible. It bent its neck out of the way with ease.

Then, almost like a snake, it turned its head around to once more get a bite. It succeeded, catching the Nephilim by surprise with its unlikely speed. This ice creation was especially maneuverable for its design.

Having a tight grip on the Nephilim, the Dragon then slammed its adversary into the floor, simultaneously bringing its right wing to impale him as soon as the head got out of harm's way.

Ryner perceived this development and brought his legs close to the chest, his hands behind his back, and pushed himself out of danger by method of leaping.

In half a second, and before Akatosh even had time to perceive that he had missed, Ryner grabbed the great sword and slashed at the Dragon's right wing, breaking it completely.

"What the?" Akatosh felt how easily his creation crumbled, though not entirely.

Except Ryner would have it crumble entirely.

Pointing great sword at foe, the Nephilim thrusted with all his might and speed, hitting right in the chest where Akatosh lied, and pushed to pin his adversary against the wall that split the room in half.

Unwillingly, it broke through the wall and permitted entry into the other half.

Jacky and Touma were in a clash, pushing blade of blood against blade of darkness. The sudden intrusion upon their half arena took both their attention.

But when turning back, Jacky acted faster, pulled his sword out of conflicting stance and thrusted straight at Touma's chest, pushing and pinning him down on the floor.

The scream of pain occurred, followed by a good amount of blood gushing out. The same development happened with Akatosh, both of them screaming in unison. The ice Dragon crumbling to bits and pieces, before melting.

Ryner took two steps back, now aware of what he has done. The great sword fell out of his hand.

Jacky clapped. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, well done, well done!"

* * *

 **No. 13**

At least Akatosh was still breathing. Raising his arms and holding them together, Ryner channeled mana to heal his wounded comrade.

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"I'm holding a suppression field up."

"Take it down."

"You'll have to knock me out." Jacky said as he began approaching Ryner.

"Fine." Great sword within grasp, the summoner still in his Nephilim form, leapt forward.

His ultra great sword was straight at Jacky, who ever so nimbly evaded any incoming hits.

Ryner's speed was by no means superior to Jacky, and the fact he had to swing around such a massive lump of iron made things worse.

Jacky kept backing away, dodging every incoming attack. Until...

He hit a wall.

Jacky's back was against a wall, but it was of little concern to him.

Incoming was a thrust attack, easily deviated by the master of shadows on a trajectory which had it get stuck into the wall.

Jacky quickly punched his oppressor right in the mouth, this in turn making Ryner loosen his grip on his blade, stumbling back a step.

Lifting weapon of darkness, Jacky attacked, complementing the nimbleness of his adversary.

"It is outrageous how fast you can move while still wearing that much armor." A growl was the only response received. In truth, it is the armor which granted Ryner his speed,

Fists flied, though none reached their target as Jacky had demonstrated the same amount of speed, if not more, and almost unrivaled perfection in the art of dodging.

Jumping back so as to create a gap, Ryner quickly gave pursuit to keep up on offense. Fists were thrown everywhere. That is what the normal eye of a human would tell any spectator.

In reality, Jacky was fleeing conflict out of fun while Ryner was giving chase to fulfill a purpose.

"I'm surprised you haven't tired out yet." Jacky complemented his adversary, who paid no mind while breaking just about everything in the room they were in.

It became a total mess. Even the walls.

"Enough!" Jacky commanded, causing Ryner to freeze in space and time.

Taking a look around, the master of the house had expected a degree of damage to be caused to his abode, but not this much.

"It is enough." These words echoed several times in the Nephilim's mind, before his eyes opened to see himself in what looked like to be another room.

He quickly choked and clawed for air, falling forward and through the containment wall.

It was not a wall meant to stop a person from going through it; its purpose was to set apart the interior of the containment chamber with the outside.

Ryner fell forward, hands meeting with the floor so as to keep himself from kissing the ground.

His blank and blurry eyes still permitted Ryner to make out a pair of legs running towards him and kneeling down to check on him.

He would recognize them anywhere. "Diana…"

"Don't move too much, recover."

"Is it over?"

"Yes, you can rest easy now."

"Ooohh thank my dear wife for that." This statement took Diana by surprise and left her dumbfounded.

One would normally expect such a sentence to make reference to a deity of some sort, not another person. This told Diana that Ryner sees her in such a position and loves her very much.

"And Akatosh?" This sudden change of subject left her even more dumbfounded.

Ryner did after all fight to heal his friend.

"He's unhurt." This voice… Jacky? "I've had all three of you in stasis chambers this entire time. You were remotely controlling a fake body. Nobody's hurt, though I enjoyed the duels." He grasped at his chin to indicate planning of more such events.

"And so did we." Ahri and Syndra had said.

"No!" Diana lashed out. "Did you not think before acting? How can you so nonchalantly cause a fight among friends?"

"She's right." Vayne spoke up. "If any of them had been injured or killed, there would have been dire consequences."

"I did think. Don't you see the stasis chambers?"

* * *

 **No. 14**

"So whom did you leave Annmarie with?" Ryner began addressing Akatosh.

"Anastasia." The two of them wore towels around their waists.

"Who?" Touma was with them too.

"The vampire." All three were following Jacky to the sauna room.

"Oh." The women were elsewhere.

"And Sasha? How about her?"

"She's fine."

"Meaning...?"

"Took her to the Kumungu jungles and left her there to survive."

"You do realize there are several dangerous champions prowling that area..."

"I know. I tasked her with surpassing them."

"What? Can she even hunt?"

"Of course. She survived seven years without me around."

"I shudder to think what the Institute will say about this should there be bloodshed."

"Then don't think about it." Jacky interrupted. "Just sit back and reeeelaaax." The last word was elongated so as to grab everybody's attention as they were entering the sauna.

The room was spacious, the ceiling being more than ten meters high and composed of some sort of glass. The view of the stars was magnificent…

Most of the temple in which they were was constructed of a rather blackish material. The reason behind this was to keep those from Runeterra, most specifically form the Institute, from spotting the temple with their magic and telescopes.

Said Jacky. Well, in Ryner he trusts.

* * *

 **EXPLANATIONS: Original Characters:**

 **Reilight Ryner (Me):** I am a Nephilim (son of both Angel and demon) who was left by myself on a modern human world, but through a series of events, manage to crash land on Runeterra, on Mount Targon, where my memories are wiped and I start anew. After a while, I got sick of the Rakkor tribe living on that mountain, and decide to fuck off. On my way out I discovered a hidden temple of Moon worshippers, but since I knew jack shit about thier creed at the time, I neglected the thought. Instead, (according to old lore) I brought Diana and left her there. Through another series of events, I reach the Institute of War, where I become a summoner. Except that my memories are once more wiped by one of the high councillors because of a possible threat (my nephilim heritage) to the Institute of War. Later on, when Diana reaches the Institute to become a champion, she and I meet again. Except that I forgot everything. So after a series of events, I and Diana fall in love, happy story. I basicly look like Guts from berserk, and when I go into my Nephilim form, its just Guts in his armored up hellhound mode. Pretty boring, no?

 **Akatosh (My friend):** Noxian governer, nicknamed 'Black Baron' because of his immense ammounts of wealth. He literraly handles Noxian ecconomy for Swain. He and I met at the Institute of War and became friends. He also makes regular visit's to Damacia in order to receive some of "grandpa Jarvan III's cookies" and exchanges information in regards to both Noxus and Damacia for both the good of Noxus as well as Damacia. I can't describe him. Not sure how to.

 **Agnor:** Akatosh's subordinate, and an actual champion suggestion. Agnor is a necromancer who made a pact with a demon in pursuit of Immortality, but not of demonic kind. He wants undeath.

 **Annmarie:** An undead angel, who Akatosh saved from an underground dungeon beneath Noxus. She lives as his daughter.

 **Gore:** An undead mass of flesh in the form of a brute which follows Annmarie around and keeps her safe. Gore actually is barely mentioned in that which is wrote up above now isn't he?

 **Jacky:** A godlike being which governs over darkness and the inventor of the concept of mortality. He is actually older than life itself. I wrote a fanfic here where I altered Syndra's lore quite abit, in which Jacky was also first introduced. Jacky is the guy which I will use in a future fanfic, in order to kill ALL the champions of the League. Yeah... Im not kidding. This guy is insanely unstoppable...

 **Touma:** Thouzands of years ago, in Heaven, the execution of an Angel and a Dragon begun. The sin these two were guilty of was conceiving a child. The cries of their infant daughter were loud as the two awaited execution. Then, the being known only as the Eternal Emperor approached and took the child unto his care. The parents were then executed. The Eternal Emperor (EE) took the child to his domain, a castle in the endless void of space and gave her to be raised as his servant. Hundreds of years past and the daughter of the Angel and the Dragon grew to be a mature woman, under the name of Allyonushka. During her training and growth, the EE shifted her power and potential so that she became his weapon, a sword djinn. Allyonushka was the ultimate weapon ever to be created. At her request, the EE married her and she conceived for him two children. Both boys and both sword djinns. The first's name was Touma. The second one's name was Aatrox. The boys grew over the course of hundreds of years, but their friendship cracked slowly due to their father apparently favouring Touma. The EE is a being of immense power and knowledge. From the moment of birth, he already knew all that his sons would go through throughout their entire lifespan, just as he knew with his wife. When his children started having conflicts, their father separated them. He sent Touma to Runeterra, to guard the Well of Souls. He sent Aatrox to be born as the son of the Darkin Tenma. On Runeterra, at some point, Touma met Allyonushka, the failed ultimate weapon of war. She was, unbeknownst to him, a copy of his mother, but different. For one, this was not a sword djinn. Allyonushka had no purpose, she only wandered Runeterra killing everything in her way with little thought. Touma confronted and killed her. She later ressurected and sought him out, ending up as the second guardian of the Well of Souls. Allyonushka and Touma fell in love. Some time later, at the Well of Souls arrived a collosal army of demons. Their leader demanded that he too be guardian to the Well, but he was rejected. A fight broke out, causing the demons to go through Runeterra on a rampage. Touma and Allyonushka chased and killed them all, and when it was time for their leader to die as well, he stabbed Allyonushka with a branch of the tree that rezides above the Well of Souls. She was immediately shattered into pieces, flying away from the point where she was wounded and into myriad directions. The demon was then killed by Touma. The first guardian was angered at the loss of Allyonushka and demanded that the Well bring her back. It refused. Touma stabbed himself to shatter his own soul and send its bits after that of Allyonushka. One thouzand years later, the soul fragments formed into actual beings. Allyonushka appeared as seven beautiful women whom had no true purpose in life other than to live until they died, with zero knowledge of the fact that they were someone else before they were born. These women are: Ahri, Sona, Shyvana, Elise, Katarina, Fiora, Caitlyn. Touma appeared as eight fragments, all of which looked exactly the same and shared one goal: find Allyonushka's pieces and bring her back together. Seven of his shards worked towards this goal. The eight remained for the simple sake of survival and he held most of the power that the orriginal once possessed. Touma succeded. His shards met the shards of Allyonushka and seduced them. Then another calamity happened: the sky rained demons. It was the work of Aatrox. The eight fragment of Touma summoned the rest of him, returning to full power and conscience, and he "stored" within himself the shards of Allyonushka. Touma then confronted Aatrox, both of them openingly using their full power to duel. The Eternal Emperor showed up. His sons kneeled. The EE spoke with them and told them to cease this meaningless conflict. He then resummoned his sons to his side as swords, and he used them in one planet wide attack which wiped away all the demons and life on Runeterra. After it was done, his sons assumed human forms once more. Their father ordered them to come back to his palace with him. Aatrox refused. He was permitted leave. The EE and Touma returned home. There the two discussed Aatrox's place in the universe. Touma wanted to bring his brother back and show him that their father does not have favourites. They were both, afterall, his weapons. The EE also commented on Allyonushka, Touma's lover, and told his son that the shards she had become were too hateful of each other to ever fuse back together into the original they once were. He should give it up. Touma left and went to seek his mother's wisdom. She was kind to him and agreed that he should give it a go. But the only way he could have done so was if his father merged the pieces back together. Since he refused, Allyonushka, the mother, told her son to chase Aatrox, for he will lead Touma to the answer he seeks. END OF STORY.


End file.
